Mission Failed? Pokemon Mundo Misterioso Fanfic
by Rayrudan
Summary: Bueno este es un pequeño corto de un solo capítulo que he querido sacarme de la cabeza así que no haré un sumario "místico" o diciendo lo que pasa en el principio. Solo sabed que habla de una misión que no termina como debería y que aun así se puede pensar que se ha cumplido con éxito... o tal vez no :) Rated T por mención de muerte y sangre y no sé en qué categoría ponerlo :P


**Bueno aquí os dejo este corto de un capítulo. Dependiendo de si este corto gusta o no en un futuro podría ponerme a hacer un fanfic con el resto de la historia de los persoanjes que aquí aparecen, claro de los personajes principales. Bueno espero que disfrutéis con este corto escrito.**

* * *

><p>Todo iba bien, nada fuera de lo normal. Después del desayuno esa mañana Zarit estaba tranquilamente eligiendo la misión del día mientras Dark estaba en la aldea reuniendo provisiones. Después de mirar varias misiones buscando alguna que pudiese ser un reto. Por una vez, Zarit había decidido probar algo más complicado que simplemente misiones del rango de su equipo o de rango ligeramente superior, no, esta vez iban a ir a por una misión más complicada. Justo cuando Zarit se disponía a escoger una de las misiones el tablón de misiones fue girado de golpe y Zarit tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás. Inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre cada misión de busca y captura de delincuentes que tenía delante no había oído el aviso de Dugtrio para actualizar los tablones y por poco se había llevado un golpe en la mano. Su respiración se había acelerado y sus pupilas se habían encogido. El Riolu definitivamente se había llevado el susto del día. Después de unos minutos el tablón volvió a girarse, mostrando nuevos carteles además de los viejos. Zarit se acercó, dispuesto a coger el cartel que le había interesado antes pero en ese momento uno de los nuevos le hizo olvidarse completamente de ese último. El dibujo del pokémon buscado era el de un Vulpix. Sin perder tiempo, Zarit arrancó el cartel del tablón y empezó a leerlo:<p>

"Nombre: Luna

Especie: Vulpix

Cargos: Robo a gran escala. Atacar a varios pokémon. Asesinato.

Nivel: Muy peligrosa.

Localización: La última vez que se vio a esta criminal se encontraba cerca de las termas, se creen que tiene su base por los alrededores de esa zona."

Zarit se quedó mirando el dibujo. Puede que un dibujo no pudiese expresar la totalidad de alguien pero este estaba tan detallado que el joven Riolu era capaz de ver la edad de la Vulpix. En el momento en el que se dispuso a doblar el cartel, algo cayó de detrás de este, era un sobre cerrado. Zarit guardó el cartel de la misión en su mochila y cogió la carta. Tras mirarla descubrió que estaba dirigida a quien cogiese el cartel de la misión, el nombre del remitente era: Nox Umbreon. Intrigado, Zarit guardó la carta un momento para poder salir del gremio y, una vez fuera y mientras esperaba a su compañero, abrió la carta.

"_Tú que has aceptado esta misión. Por favor te ruego que antes de salir en busca de Luna te pases por mi casa. Vivo cerca del precipicio en la casa con el tejado tintado de azul. Por favor, necesito que me escuches. Sé los cargos que hay en ese cartel, por eso te pido que vengas._

_Nox Umbreon._"

Tras leer eso, lo primero que cruzó la mente de Zarit fue: "raro". Pero no vio razón para no hacer una visita al Umbreon. Sin esperar a que Dark regresase, Zarit se puso en camino hacia la dirección de la carta. Cruzó Aldea Tesoro a paso tranquilo, se cruzó con el Zorua que era su compañero y le pidió que le esperase junto al pozo en el cruce mientras él iba a visitar a alguien. El Zorua asintió con tranquilidad y se marchó. Tras llegar al lugar indicado, Zarit utilizó el hueso ovalado del dorso de su pata superior derecha para tocar en la madera, a modo de llamar a la puerta. Minutos después, un Umbreon de ojos amarillos y marcas que brillaban de colora azul asomó tras la cortina de la entrada y le miró, su rostro amable cambio a uno de sorpresa al verle.

-T-tú eres, Zarit, ¿verdad? –preguntó y el Riolu asintió.

Era algo normal para él que casi todo el mundo en la aldea le conociese, después de todo… no siempre uno puede encontrarse con un Shadow Riolu. Las partes negras de su cuerpo mantenían ese color, solo que eran más oscuras de lo normal, casi absorbentes debido a la profundida del negro. El collar de pelaje que sería normalmente cremoso era de color celeste, similar al de un Shiny, pero las partes que normalmente son azules eran totalmente plateadas y sus ojos en lugar de ser rojos eran de un color azul marino.

-Así es. ¿Es usted em… Nox Umbreon? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó el umbreon volviendo a poner su rostro amable y, como respuesta, Zarit miró a todos lados antes de sacar el cartel de Luna haciendo que, una vez más, Nox abriese los ojos como platos.

En cuanto Zarit guardó el cartel de nuevo, el umbreon le hizo un gesto para que pasase y apartó más la cortina sujetándola con las mandíbulas.

Momentos después, los dos estaban acomodados, el umbreon tumbado sobre un cojín y el Riolu con las patas inferiores cruzadas sin molestarle estar sentado directamente en el suelo. Cada uno tenía una jarra de madera llena con zumo de gomy. Nox contaba cosas y Zarit escuchaba con atención.

-Como bien has visto en el dibujo, Luna es una vulpix. Es joven, alrededor de tu edad. –dijo Nox, algo a lo que hizo a Zarit asentir, los detalles del dibujo le habían dado más o menos la misma idea así que no hizo preguntas- Al igual que yo, ella es Shiny. –eso sí que le hizo quedarse sorprendido y casi atragantarse con la bebida, lo cual hizo sonreír al umbreon, al menos un poco- Sí, sorprende. –comentó- A lo que iba: Sabes que la acusan de varias cosas, ¿verdad?

-S-sí –cough- señor. –respondió el Riolu intentando recuperarse, hasta que por fin, tomando aliento profundamente y luego soltándolo, logrando calmarse- La verdad... no sé qué creer de eso…

-Técnicamente, sí, es lo que parece. –respondió el umbreon con tono sombrío- Pero antes de que empieces a subirte por mis paredes déjame explicar lo que pasa.

-O sea que no es lo que dicen… -comentó Dark visualizando el cartel en su mente, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

-Exacto. Ella… verás cuando eso sucedió… digamos que yo estaba indispuesto. –comenzó Nox.

"Era un día como hoy, tranquilo, soleado. Incluso recuerdo que algunos de los equipos exploradores y de rescate hablaban de terminar rápido sus misiones para poder divertirse en la playa. En cuanto a mí, yo estaba tumbado en la cama, enfrentándome una enfermedad que había conseguido tumbarme. Le había pedido a Luna que fuese a por la medicina, pero para eso tenía que ir al pueblo al norte y eso le llevaría varios días. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había salido y yo empezaba a temer que mi pequeña regresase para encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Según me contó, el segundo día ella llegó al pueblo vecino y tuvo que enfrentarse a un grupo de abusones que se componía de un Stkuntank, un Zubat y un Koffing. Me dijo que habían intentado robarle la bolsa con el dinero pero que ella pudo con ellos. Después llegó al herbolario dirigido por una amable Lafeon y compró la medicina que necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba chocó con el Zubat, quien le aseguró que solo quería disculparse por sus amigos por lo que había sucedido solo minutos antes. Sin embargo ese murciélago traicionero coló una piedra de evolución robada en la bolsa de Luna y cuando ella se preparaba para volver unos magnemite acompañados por un Eevee la detuvieron y le pidieron que les enseñase la bolsa. Claro, ella sin saber lo que pasaba les dejó. Entonces encontraron la piedratrueno que el Zubat había colado en su bolsa. Ella se quedó sin palabras, el Eevee estaba feliz de haber recuperado su objeto pero los Magnemite la miraban como si fuese una delincuente. Empezaron a preguntarle dónde la había sacado y a falta de respuestas concretas acabaron llevándola a la comisaria. Yo le había enseñado que lo mejor era, si la ley te pide que la acompañes, no te niegues o las cosas podrían ponerse peor. Ella no quiso contarme qué pasó en la comisaria, lo que sí me contó fue salió huyendo de allí porque le habían dicho que la iban a encerrar por ladrona. El Eevee podría haber ayudado pero el pobre chico no tenía ni idea de quien le había robado su objeto así que todas las sospechas caían sobre mi pequeña.

Después de eso me dijo que tuvo que esconderse en el pueblo. Un Flareon que decía haberlo visto todo le ofreció cobijo y dar su testimonio al día siguiente, en ese momento Luna estaba demasiado asustada como para volver a encarar a los magnemite. Sin embargo, esa noche pasó algo. Ella no quiso contármelo y cuando llegó ese punto, su rostro mostraba terror. Me dijo que el Flareon estaba muerto y que como ella era la única junto al cuerpo y, con la sangre del otro manchando sus patas, le echaron la culpa. Tuvo que huir en mitad de la noche. Dos días después llegó a casa con la medicina, pero me di cuenta de que pasaba algo. Me preparó la medicina y me la dio. Por supuesto no perdí tiempo en tomármela y, cuando me sentí mejor, le pregunté qué había pasado para que estuviese así y ella me contó lo que había pasado, a excepción de las partes que te he dicho.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, hasta que un día el oficial Magnezone se presentó en la puerta de casa diciendo que buscaban a mi hija. De inmediato supe lo que pasaba. Sé que debí haber dejado que se la llevasen y haber ido con ellos pero qué puedo decir, sabía lo que había pasado y sabía lo asustada que estaba ella. Simplemente no podía dejar que lo hicieran así que… Cuando me preguntó por ella le dije que se había escapado la noche anterior y que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Cuando volví a dentro, ella estaba acurrucada en una esquina, mirándome."

-Aquella noche la ayudé a salir de Aldea Tesoro. Desde entonces no he vuelto a verla. Ni una carta. Estoy asustado. Zarit, por favor, si la encuentras y consigues traerla… te ruego que la traigas aquí, antes de entregarla. –dijo el Umbreon.

Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas, Zarit no podía mirar a otro lado, el pokemon frente a él ni siquiera le estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. El riolu sacó el cartel de su bolsa y lo miró un momento. Ahora conocía la historia detrás de lo sucedido. Algo había pasado aquella noche, algo que había caído sobre aquella vulpix sin haber sido responsable en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Tras la conversación con Nox, Zarit fue a encontrarse con su compañero Dark. Su rostro estaba serio y su bolsa estaba llena de provisiones.<p>

-Conozco esa expresión. No vas a ir tú solo otra vez, Zarit. La última vez acabaste echo trastos. –dijo el Zorua.

-Dark… vete con el segundo grupo del equipo. Hoy los ayudarás a ellos. –dijo el Riolu tajante.

-¡Ni hablar, Zarit! ¡No me vas a asacar de esta misión! –gritó el Zorua.

-Dark, esto es más serio de lo que crees. –dijo Zarit, mirando directamente a los ojos al Zorua, dándole una mirada determinada y severa.

Dark solo le devolvió la mirada, igual de decidido a quedarse pegado a su lado, aguantándole a su compañero la mirada con toda su voluntad, pero el Riolu le estaba ganando.

-No vamos a cumplir esta misión, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Zorua de pronto.

El riolu por fin perdió esa severidad, cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo antes de darle el cartel al Zorua, quien lo miró, uno de los cargos había sido cortado con una garra formando una cruz sobre él.

-Ella es el objetivo, ¿eh? –dijo el Zorua.

-Sí. Y tengo… tenemos una promesa que cumplir. –dijo Zarit con tranquilidad- Vamos. Pero quiero que te quedes al margen cuando nos encontremos con ella. Si acabamos peleando no te metas.

-Por eso querías mandarme con el segundo grupo. La verdad es que en el dibujo la pintan muy bien, se la ve bastante–¡yag! –empezó Dark pero fue interrumpido por una Esfera Aural de color negro volando en su dirección- Vale, vale. No volveré a pincharte con eso. –dijo mirando la figura casi jadeante de su compañero, que le miraba claramente enfadado, exigiendo respeto- ¡Sheehs! Menuda historia tiene que haber detrás de esto para que te pongas así.

Dicho eso, los dos compañeros se pusieron en marcha, en dirección a las Termas.

* * *

><p>-Tío. –soltó Dark tras horas de búsqueda por los alrededores de las Termas, cuando por fin encontraron a la vulpix- Esa chica tiene mucho mejor ver cara a cara. ¡AW! –comentó para recibir de inmediato un capón en la cabeza por parte de su compañero.<p>

Los dos estaban escondidos entre la maleza, esperando. Tras un rato, sin decir nada, Zarit se levantó de su posición arrodillado y salió al descubierto.

-Pero, ¿qué haces? –le llamó la atención Dark en voz baja y a punto de salir tras él pero se vio obligado a quedarse atrás.

-¿Luna Vulpix? –preguntó el riolu al entrar en el claro.

Al oírle, la joven vulpix se giró de pronto, mirándole. Su rostro parecía tranquilo mientras Zarit la observaba: pelaje dorado por todo el cuerpo, salvo en la cabeza donde era de un tono marrón anaranjado, al igual que en las seis colas y en los bordes de las patas, siendo el pelaje era más oscuro y verdoso en este último lugar, y siendo de un amarillo claro en la zona del pecho y el vientre de la pokémon zorro, para luego fijar su mirada en los ojos de ella, unos ojos rojos y brillantes como joyas perfectamente pulidas e injertadas en una estatua de oro.

-Soy Zarit S. Riolu, líder del equipo de exploradores Aurablast. –dijo y luego se giró, haciendo un gesto a Dark para salir.

El Zorua dudó un momento pero luego salió de su escondite también, manteniendo la mirada en la Vulpix, que ahora le miraba a él.

-Y él es Dark Zorua, mi primer compañero y uno de los cofundadores del equipo. Nos gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.

-¡No voy a ir con vosotros para que me entreguéis a Magnezone! –dijo ella levantándose y poniéndose en guardia, acción que como respuesta recibió, por parte del riolu, un alzado de manos y por el zprua, una pose defensiva.

-Podemos hablar aquí mismo, si estás más cómoda. –dijo el primero, intentando evitar cualquier conflicto.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Nox Umbreon. –respondió Zarit mirándola, analizando su reacción.

¡Y qué reacción! Luna se quedó completamente paralizada, los ojos abiertos y la respiración parada durante un momento antes de soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo y empezar a tener los ojos acuosos.

-Vamos ahora, Zarit. –comentó Dark acercándose a él, urgiéndole atraparla.

-Quédate atrás, Dark. –respondió el riolu con dureza.

Dark solo le miró un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca a medio abrir.

-Zarit… -fue lo único que pudo decir el Zorua antes de que su compañero comenzase a avanzar.

-¡Quédate donde estás! –dijo Luna al verle acercarse, su voz sonaba rota y Zarit pudo ver un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas- ¿Qué sabes de ese Umbreon? –preguntó.

-Para empezar, está bien. Sano y fuerte. Segundo, junto al cartel de Se Busca había una carta escondida y era suya, pidiendo a quien fuere que cogiese la misión que fuese a visitarle antes de partir.

Luna se quedó pensando un momento, sin apartar la mirada del Shadow Riolu en frente de ella.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó por fin.

-Quería explicar lo que pasó. Me contó lo que pasó cuando fuiste a por su medicina cuando estaba enfermo. –respondió él, de nuevo, dejando a la Vulpix sin palabras, momento en el que él se acercó, ignorando sus advertencias de que se quedase dónde estaba.

Tras un poco, Zarit estaba directamente frente a Luna, con sus ojos marinos clavados en los orbes rubís de la pokémon zorro, la cual se vio sumergida en los de él por un momento, antes de salir de ese momentáneo.

-Por favor, acompáñanos a Aldea Tesoro. –pidió Zarit con el tono más tranquilo y calmado posible.

Ella solo bajó la cabeza, sabía que si iba con ellos la iban a entregar tarde o temprano. Lo que no sabía era que Zarit estaba luchando en su interior por decidir algo que parecía obvio. Al final, ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dark, préstame tu abrigo. –dijo el riolu girándose.

El zorua se acercó despacio y le entregó al riolu una gran tela, la cual él puso sobre Luna, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y amarró a su cuello con el cordón del abrigo, poniéndole luego la capucha para cubrir su cabeza. Acto seguido el pequeño chacal se puso su propio abrigo, cubriendo con él su cuerpo y su rostro.

-Ahora, cuando lleguemos a la aldea quiero vuelvas al gremio y te reunas con el segundo grupo. Esta vez no hay negociación, Dark. Por favor, hazlo. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena en el gremio. Allí quiero que me informes como le va al grupo y no te preocupes por contarles lo que ha pasado. –dijo el riolu.

-Sí, Zarit. –respondió el zorua con un saludo- No sé por qué pero siempre que tomas estas decisiones acabas haciendo lo mejor para todos. Confío en ti y lo sabes.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llegaron a Aldea Tesoro, Dark subió las escaleras hacia el gremio sin decir palabra mientras Zarit y Luna continuaron hacia la ciudad. Los abrigos en plena tarde soleada les hacían ganarse algunas miradas, pero nadie parecía mirar debajo de la prenda para intentar ver sus caras. Los momentos más tensos pasaron cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de Magnemites que estaban conversando animadamente entre ellos y luego junto al oficial Magnezone. Después de varios minutos, por fin llegaron a la casa de Nox y, al igual que la última vez, Zarit llamó tocando en el bastidor con el hueso ovalado del dorso de su pata superior. Momentos después, el umbreon se asomó a la puerta y se les quedó mirando sin decir palabra, debía de haber captado sus olores desde dentro. Zarit sin embargo miró en todas direcciones antes de descubrir su rostro y Nox les dejó pasar.<p>

Ya dentro, Zarit vio la puerta de madera de la entrada y decidió cerrarla, echando el cerrojo y soltando un prolongado suspiro antes de caer de rodillas. Al ver eso, el umbreon decidió cerrar las ventanas también, hasta que la única iluminación de la casa era la hoguera a un lado de la casa en la chimenea. Cuando todo estuvo cerrado, Zarit se acercó a Luna y, con cuidado, apartó la capucha de su cabeza, dejando el rostro de la shiny vulpix a la vista. Al momento, los dorados ojos del umbreon se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró completamente, impidiéndole decir nada salvo…

-Luna…

-Hola, papá. –dijo ella sonriendo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Una promesa es una promesa. –dijo Zarit sonriendo también y apartándose hasta una pared, junto al fuego para darles espacio.

-Gracias. De corazón. –dijo Nox a lo que Zarit solo respondió levantando una pata.

-Soy explorador y debo cumplir la ley. Sin embargo no soy quien para impedir a un padre ver otra vez a su hija. –respondió el riolu sentándose junto al fuego y dejándoles, su bolsa a su lado.

Mientras tanto, padre e hija compartían un pequeño momento de reunión, abrazándose como haría cualquier cuadrúpedo y dando lametones aquí y allí. Agradeciendo en silencio que su invitado riolu les diese al menos la intimidad de sus ojos si no la de sus orejas.

-Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó Nox sonriendo tras apartarse un momento para mirar a los ojos a su hija.

-He estado bien, papá. Sobrevivir fuera es difícil hay muchos pokémon violentos, sobre todo con todo lo que está pasando pero aquí estoy y salvo por alguna cicatriz aquí y allí, estoy bastante bien. –respondió ella hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Por qué llevas un abrigo que huele a Zorua? –preguntó luego su padre mirando la prenda que estaba sobre su hija.

-Oh… bueno. Zarit pidió a su compañero Zorua que me lo prestase, al principio no sabía para qué pero al llegar a la Aldea y ver que nadie intentaba ir por mí creo que de verdad quería traerme aquí.

-A penas te reconocí cuando te vi ahí fuera, el olor de ese Zorua en este abrigo es tan fuerte que tapa el tuyo. –dijo el umbreon soltando una risilla acompañado de su hija, quien tiró del cordón para desatar el nudo y poder así quitarse el abrigo, su propio olor llegando a la nariz de su padre por fin.

Por otra parte, junto al fuego. Zarit estaba teniendo un dilema. ¿Debía entregar a Luna al oficial Magnezone? Por un lado estsaba la respuesta racional, la que le daba su cerebro. Ella era una ladrona y por tanto una criminal, por tanto debía entregarla y ponerla entre rejas. Sin embargo, desde el centro de su pecho, su propia justicia hablaba. Recuerdos de momentos con aquella otra riolu que solo jugó con su corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos y su pelaje estaba ahí para recordárselo toda la vida, además del color de su propia aura. En ese momento Zarit no veía la conexión, hasta que recordaba lo que había pasado con la pokémon zorro tras él. No pudo evitar enviarle una mirada cargada de dolor, mirándola a los ojos, viendo ese rostro tan feliz en ella le recordó a sí mismo y no pudo evitar imaginarla entre rejas. Separada de su familia. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sería mejor que la chacal que le destrozó la vida si hacía eso, aunque fuese lo que había que hacer por ley, pero a veces la ley se equivoca. Con cuidado, Zarit cogió el cartel de se busca de su maleta y lo miró un momento, poniéndose de pie y luego, cogiéndolo con ambas patas superiores lo rompió por la mitad con un sonoro *rrrrssp*.

El sonido de papel rompiéndose hizo que los dos pokémon cuadrúpedos girasen su mirada hacia el chacal junto a la hoguera, viendo entre sus manos una hoja de papel, siendo rota por segunda vez. *Rrrssp* y otra vez. *Rrsp* hasta que el riolu lanzó todos los pedazos al fuego. Si algo tenía este joven pokémon de especie emanación era no solo que podía sentir sus alrededores, al mismo tiempo, aunque sin darse cuenta, también emitía señales aurales a los que estaban a su alrededor, y en ese momento esas señales no necesitaban que un experto las leyera para interpretarlas, el joven riolu estaba dolido, dolido hasta tal punto que los dos tras él casi podían sentir su corazón roto hace tiempo. Zarit en ese momento se dio la vuelta, recogiendo su mochila y Luna bajó las orejas, pensando que su tiempo de reunión con su padre se había acabado y se levantó, dispuesta a ir con el riolu hasta que éste la miró con una sonrisa. A pesar del dolor que emitía el aura de Zarit pudo ver que era una sonrisa cálida y sincera, además de eso su mirada, esos ojos marinos que la hacían perderse. El riolu se acercó a ellos para recoger el abrigo de su compañero y luego se acercó a la puerta, quitando el cerrojo y abriéndola. Tras eso solo dirigó una última miarada a los dos que estaban todavía mirándole, sus miradas confusas se cruzaron con la suya tranquila y solo bastaron dos palabras para que los dos pokémon en la casa supiesen lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Riolu.

-Misión fracasada. –y con eso, el pequeño chacal dejó la casa y se encaminó hacia el gremio dolor en su aura pero sincera alegría en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí lo tenéis, si es largo para ser un corto pero con corto me refería a un solo chap jejejej. Bueno quiero pedir que cualquiera que lea esto me deje su opinión sobre esto por favor, de verdad es muy apreciado. Por otra partesi os gusta como escribo echad un vistazo a mis otros fanfics que encontraréis en mi perfil -dependiendo de lo que os guste- bueno con eso dicho, me despido :)<strong>


End file.
